Multiple component audiovisual systems are typically complex systems requiring control of multiple components, each having multiple functionalities and settings. As these systems continue to increase in complexity and functionality, so too do the remote control devices utilized to control the systems.
Many remote devices provide for control of one or more entertainment devices or components by programming the device to be capable of communicating with each device or component. One problem with such remotes is that if the remote fails, another remote must be obtained and programmed with the same information previously contained in the original remote. Similarly, if the base fails, another base device most be obtained and programmed with the same information previously contained in the original base device. Another problem with battery-operated remotes as they become more complex, and thus require more energy for operation, is the quick depletion of battery power. Yet another problem with systems having multiple components and multiple remotes is that walls or obstacles between a remote and component may cause a lack of communication between those systems and devices and the remote. Another common problem that inhibits successful communication between the remote and base or entertainment device is lack of customer education regarding programming or operating the remote.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for an improved remote control and system for controlling one or more entertainment devices.